Red Ocean of Dawn
by TenabraeLux
Summary: A story about unanswered time. A time of hardship and trust. Where people meet before it is told and how they know before it became true. Connected to Beloved child Red's family.
1. The child known as Red I

**TL : Please, please, please~ read this author Note okay!**

 **Anyway, Red Ocean Of Dawn is a spin-off of the main story Beloved Child Red's family. In here, I will tell you the story Of the time gapes. Not all, but some, just to have extra information. Since time in the main story is sometime skipped Alot.**

 **So here is the first spin off! The time when Allen and M. Red first met. Ah, this is going to be hard to write. Anyway, this spin-off will be slip into different chapters That _Won't_ be in order. Like the next chapter is gonna be about something else and then the second part of this spin-off. Well, hope you know the drill, it might be random. **

**Well, enjoy the read!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own fanfic v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**

* * *

To tell you the truth, Angelina had expected to keep the little boy a secret for at least 3 weeks or so. The reason was quite simple actually, his injuries were very deep and severe and she wanted the child to rest until he got his strength back. So she expected that it would at least take two or three days before he regained consciousness. Another reason for the secrecy was because it would be a pain to explain everything that had happen. No one would believe her if she were to say 'A long silver headed guy just came into my room and ask me to take care of the bloody child that was about to die', yeah nope, no one is ever going to believe her. Or so she thought.

Angelina sighed tiredly. Why were her servants so diligent in their work. She's happy that they are but for the moment it only gave her a headache. She had only wanted to hide the child for awhile. Is that so much to ask?

But alas, fate has not been kind to her as of late. If only fate has a physical manifestation of its own, then she could've at least give it a bitch slap. Sigh, she really needs to find a way to reduce her stress these days.

At the moment, she was between her faithful servant and an awfully frightened boy, all bloodied and bruised. Overall, it was the type of situation that you would not want to explain, especially after working till the late hours. What did she do in her past life to deserve this?

"Madame! I apologize for the rude intrusion but may I ask where did that boy came from?" The head Maid asked. She must've came in when she hadn't answered the door for quite some time. So, how is she going to answer her now?

Angelina opened her mouth to give her a bullshit respond, but was interrupted by a horrifying scream. She gritted her teeth in response and whipped her head to the boy so fast that she might have cracked her neck. What she had witnessed was something that could pull the heartstrings of others. The little boy was clenching his head in pain so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

The head Maid was stunned by the sudden scream. She had never heard of such a painful scream coming from a boy below the age of seventeen before. Let alone ten. While the maid was in a stupor, Angelina had swiftly made her way to his side. She tried to pried his hands away from his head to prevent him from hurting himself, but his gripped on his hair was too strong. Her fear began to increase when the stitches on his face began to undo itself again, and blood came flowing out of it.

The boy was trembling, as though he was keeping something from escaping his mind. Or maybe he was actually controlling himself from exploding into madness. For a child, pain should be an unknown territory that they had to discover when they grew older. To have discovered it at such a young age could be bad for his mental health.

After a minute of examining his current situation, he began to trashed wildly. The action was so sudden and violent that Angelina had to take a few steps back while surpassing a flinch at the torturous screams.

The head Maid ultimately snapped out of her shock after realizing that her Mistress was in danger. She moved forward and grabbed Angelina's hand to drag her away from the child with an apology at the tip of her tongue for her rudeness.

Of course Angelina protested, she had to calm the boy. "Wait!" She yelled, trying to catch the head maid's attention over the loud screaming. "The boy needs my help!"

The head Maid paused. "We will send the butler to handle this situation madame. For now it is dangerous for you to be around an unstable-"

Angelina cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "No!" She yelled with much authority. "I am not leaving that child, he is my future son, so I will be the one to calm him." She said with determination. Seeing the maid's stunned look as an opportunity, she pried herself out of her grasp and made her way towards the child.

"But madame-"

"Bring me some water and cloth. Also a new attire that would fit the child," She then turned to the Maid with a steeled look. "Well? Hurry!" She ordered.

The Maid looked startled but she bowed her head in respect nevertheless and made her way out the door to bring the needed items.

Angelina turned back towards the child and gasped in horror when she saw him trying to rip his stitched face open. She hurried towards his side and grasped both of his hands tightly, preventing him from any movement.

The action only made him to trashed and squirmed even harder then before. Angelina even got punched in the stomach when she accidentally lost her grip on one of his wrist. But she wouldn't give up, she had to stop him from hurting himself.

Though the screams were enough for her to know how much pain he was in, in the first place. She held back the tears as she struggled to keep him from moving.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal the head Maid, two butlers and a maid. They swiftly arrange the items on a table and went to help their mistress.

"Madame, we're very sorry to have intruded into your personal quarters, but let us help you on holding the boy down." One of the butler addresses her politely with a bow.

Angelina thought for a while, but in the end conceded and gave her spot to the two butlers. Afterall, she's not strong enough to hold him for a long time. What's more, who's gonna examine his injuries if she was busy keeping him immobile. "Please be gentle..." She said softly, which got a nod from the two.

She then made her way towards the table where the items she had requested were placed. She then noticed some of her equipments beside the cloth as well. Ugh, why hasn't she thought of it before. She regarded her maid with proud eyes. They were always ready to help her when she was in need.

She took a breathe in before steeling her mind to help the suffering child. "Girls," She addressed the maids with a stern tone. In respond, they readied their posture to help their mistress. "I want you to clean his arms please. I need to see the vein in order to give him some morphine . Oh, and thank you for fetching my equipments for me, head Maid." She said and they bowed, pleased that they were able to help their mistress.

They then turned to clean the child's bloodie hand. When the Maid made her way towards the left side of the child's arm, she let out a small squeak of fear before she could stop herself. She trembled at the sight of the grotesque arm. The butler with blond hair and blue eyes, who was holding the left arm glanced at the Maid with sympathy. He was also shocked at the boy's arms. It was quite a... monstrous sight. But after seeing the boy's horrible figure, he couldn't help but to swallow the fear down and help the boy out. He was so young after all. No child should scream in pain like that, ever.

Angelina turned around when she heard the squeak, to find one ofher the maid trembling in fear. Angelina almost facepalmed herself for she had forgotten to warn her servants. But to her shock and amusement, the butler holding the child's left arm reassure the maid with a soft smile while the head Maid took her position to ease her of her fear. The maid seemed embarrassed by her previous action and reluctantly accepted to clean the right hand instead.

Angelina really does have great servants working under her. She smiled as she approached them with the syringe. She went to the right side of the child. "Thank you, Chloe. I'm very sorry for forgetting to warn you of the child's... uniqueness." The Maid blushed after remembering her previous action, she bowed in respect timidly before giving her position to her mistress. "Please hold him still."

The butlers nodded and flatten the child's arm so that Angelina had a better access to the veins. She leaned forward and insert the syringe into the child's arm and let the morphine flows into the child's body. After 10 or so minutes, the medicine finally took effects on his body. The boy's trashing decreases as time passes until the screaming had stopped and only whimpers can be heard as the child cries with silent tears.

All the occupants watched as the child eventually lost his consciousness and left for the world of dreams.

"The poor child..." The Maid commented after a few second of silent, with her hand covering her mouth in sadness.

"What could've happened to him to result in... this?" One of the butlers ask in sympathy with a pained expression.

"I don't know, but they sure are cruel to do such a thing to a child this small." The other butler said with a grimace.

"Everyone," All the servants turned to their mistress at her call. "I would like you to warn all the servants about this matter. But only the servants and no one else. I trust that you keep this a secret?"

Realizing how serious their mistress was, they nodded without hesitation.

"But madame, may we ask what you are going to do with the boy?" Head Maid ask.

"I would like to make him my son."

One of the butler thought that his mistress's wording was weird, so he pointed it out. "Excuse me madame, but did you say make him your son and not adopt him?"

Angelina smiled at his respective mind. "Yes. I would like him to officially be my son and not an adopted one. You do know how harsh this world is if someone from the higher class, like me, were to have an adopted child. They would discriminate him." She said, sadly.

The servants nodded in understanding. "Then what do you suggest we do with his backstory? I'm sure this will be a very difficult problem for you, afterall, the boy is at least at the age of ten. People will questioned his existence." The head Maid commented.

Madame red thought for a while before a wide smile appeared on her face. The servants saw this and were pleased to find that their mistress's heart was healing. "I've got an idea but I need your help in this."

The servants bowed and stimultaneously said, "We will be honoured to help our mistress."

Angelina nodded in satisfaction. She then turned to the silently crying child on the bed. "Don't worry child, we'll fix you up in no time. And then we'll be a family." She said excitedly with a hint of sadness in her tone.

* * *

 **TL: Pleasee leave a favorite, follow or reviews. It is much appreciated!**


	2. Walker unite!

**TL : Hello again! This spin-off explain the reason for the bunch of accomodators that I have introduce in the main story.**

 **I didn't want to put this in the main cause, it's something that D. Gray Man fans already know with a slight changes here and there.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Allen felt when he woke up was the warmth of the sunlight that touched his cheeks as the sound of the curtains being forcefully dragged enters his ears. He groaned in annoyance. It was still so early.

He grabbed an extra pillow and brought it to his face to shield himself from the smiling sun. Of course even the simplest request of giving him 5 more minutes of rest was denied. Why does the people in the mansion loves to wake him up so early in the morning? He despises it.

"Young master Allen!" The voice scolded him in a stern tone. Why does she always have to be the one to wake him up? If it were the other servants, then they would've taken pity on him. "You have to wake up. Have you forgotten what day it is today?"

Allen peeked between the pillows in interest. Honestly, he'd forgotten what day it was. Was it Monday or Tuesday?

Knowing that Allen wouldn't respond to her question, the maid Freya sighed dissapointely as well as knowingly. Afterall, Allen can be quite an airhead sometimes.

"Today is the day when you officially open the Walker Orphanage," Allen bolted from the bed with wide eyes. Freya smirked at his disheveled appearance. Look at the mansion's little angel now. "You got 30 more minutes before the press arrives. I would like to advice you to hurry and-" She stopped when she felt a rush of wind passed by.

She stared at the opened door, amused. Well, when he notices that his clothes are still with her, he'll call. She then went to straighten his bed.

It was such a peaceful day in the Dalles-Burnett mansion. Just like always.

* * *

"Do you have your cane?"

"Yes."

"Hat?"

"Yes."

"Scissor?"

Silence.

"Okay, that was an unnecessary question, but you do have everything with you right?"

Allen turned to his overthinking mother with an amused smile. "Mom, I'm just going there to cut a ribbon. There's nothing that I need that isn't going to be provided there." He explained patiently.

M. Red signed. "I know. It's just that... this is your first ever public appearance. I'm just worried that they'll write something bad about you later in the newspaper."

Allen arched an eyebrow. "Mom, I've been in the newspaper before. Remember the hair potion fiasco?"

"But that was different," She argued. "That time you just had to send your potion and they did all the work. But this time you will be infront of alot of people. You'll be seen and... and... what if-"

"Mom, breathe," He said in a soothing voice as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. And anyways, if they do have the guts to say anything nasty about us, let's just send Ciel and Sebastian on their tail." He smiled mischievously which was mirrored by his mother. Seems like she got the joke.

"Okay, okay. Let's not get to that," She chuckled.

M. Red wouldn't be able to make to the opening ceremony - which sadden her greatly - , because she had an important appointment in the hospital that she can't escape. That's why she's so worried about her trouble magnet son. But considering that he's already fourteen, maybe he'll know how to handle a public ceremony without any trouble?

Oh no, the worry is back.

* * *

The occupants sighed dejectedly as the children in the house stood awkwardly behind their appointed sister, Freya.

"How the heck did this happen?" Allen ask, looking at the Maid girl in question pointedly. "I turned my back for one second and you threw a man in the dumpster."

Freya sweat dropped at the memory. She then went to defend herself. "But that man was clearly a pedophile!" She exclaimed, slamming her hand onto the tea table.

Allen arched an eyebrow at the statement. "Freya, he was just a reporter, they're supposed to be a little persistent if they want their questions to be answered." He tried to explain as calmly as he could to the flaming girl.

Freya narrowed her eyes dangerously as she scoffed in disgust. "That guy was clearly trying to touch you. His eyes were disgusting!" She said angrily while crossing her arms.

Allen watched in amusement at the girl's antic. Who would've thought that she would care so much. He opened his mouth to reason with her again but was cut off by his guest. "I agree with your maid. That man is clearly scum among scums. I saw with my own eyes that his hand was aiming for your arse. What a shameful and disgusting being." Asuka, the one that loves to wear red, said as she drank her tea.

Allen sighed heavily again before dropping the subject entirely. No need to argue something so insignificant. "Alright then. Let's just hope they don't go writing something...unnecessary about this event."

"I'll crush whoever tries to."

Allen sweat dropped at the brunette's declaration. Women can be scary when they want to. Wait, didn't he make the same threat? O-k, let's flush that thought now. "Anyway, it's nice that you could make it today. But before we get into business, I would like to thank you for sponsoring this orphanage." He said with a slight bow.

Asuka smiled at his heartfelt gratitude. "You are very welcome. But really, if what you said is true, then this orphanage benefit the both of us."

Allen smiled sweetly. "Yes it does," He then turned to the three other occupants. "Please take a seat, Rin, Len. Because this is going to be a long conversation."

They tilted their heads cutely in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and took a seat as Allen had suggested.

"Oh yeah, is this about the real reason why you're opening up this orphanage. I'm sure it has something to do with our... unique situation." Freya said eyeing the girl in red. She knew that there was a reason behind the orphanage - a hidden secret that the public doesn't know - , but she was wishing that it was just that. An orphanage. But that's not how the world works, especially for people like them.

Allen understood the brief glance that Freya send to the brunette so he said. "Don't worry, Asuka is the same as you guys too." Which got the other three's attention and interest.

"Really?" Len looked at the person in question with a tilt of his head in curiosity.

"What powers do you have? Freya can control her pretty hair." Rin ask excitedly.

Asuka couldn't help but to blink in suprise. Usually when someone finds out about her power, they would run away in fear and never to return because of reasons. OK, maybe it's because her power takes away the freedom of others and that's a very legit reason to be afraid.

But these children were genuinely curious. Well, it's either because of their unique situation or it's because of their _innocence_. Either way, it's kind of refreshing. She's also curious as to what their reaction will be after hearing her answer. Will it be understanding or fear?

She smiled at the children kindly. "My voice have the power to command those I want. It's quite advantageous to have if you're in my line of work."

The twins eyes sparkle at her given answer. "That's so cool!" They exclaimed in unison.

Which shocked the brunette quite a bit, but she covered it quickly with a slight chuckle.

The other two young teens couldn't help but chuckled at their childishness as well. It seems like Freya have also accepted her power with open arms. There's no fear in their eyes whatsoever.

Asuka turned her gaze to Allen and he nodded with that 'I told you so' expression.

After that, they introduced themselves one by one. Allen wait for them to finish with patience to let them know each other a little better.

* * *

After a whole 30 minutes, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, with that out of the way, let's get to business, shall we?"

They nodded in unison as some of them leaned forward in anticipation. Allen couldn't helped but to smile at their childish curiosity and _innocence._ He frowned when he realizes that he will soon crush those innocent eyes with reality.

"Start whenever your ready." Asuka gesture for him to start. "From the beginning if you would please."

Allen took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. When he opened them again, his face was blank. It unnerve the other occupants in the house at how fast he can erase all expression, but they kept quiet and wait for him to start.

"7000 years ago, there was a secret Holy war between the Earl and his family and the humans. The Earl is one of the original humans that was brought down to earth by god. But because of an incident 7000 years ago, he went crazy and shouldered a prophecy from god about the destruction of humanity and the world," Allen explain in a story-like like tone.

Everyone who heard that couldn't helped but to gulp in nervousness. That sure is a dark way to start.

"But as you can see, the sub-humans or the humans that were born after the Earl didn't want the world to end yet, so they fought back with the use of innocence or also known as god's crystal. It was a devastating war that lasted for three days. For some people, this war is famously known as the 'Three days of darkness' or 'The great Flood'. It might seems like a small amount of time compare to today's war but the damage after that said war was disastrous. It had led to more than half of the humanity's population to be killed as well as the face of the earth to be scarred forever." He said with a deadpan look and tone.

The shine in the children's eyes dimmed as they hear more of the story but their curiosity was still there.

"Fortunately, the Earl of millennium first incarnation was defeated by the mother of all god's crystal, known as the Heart. But the ancient civilizations had prophesize that the Earl and his family of Noah will return to once again plunge this world into darkness. That's why they left the remaining pieces of the innocence to the future generations. But they've been in slumber, well up until now that is. The humans had found a special innocence known as the cube that contains the ancient's prophecy 100 years ago. This discovery indicates the beginning of the war that's about to begin. " Allen leaned back on his couch to show that his explanation is almost over.

"Since the Earl's return, as the prophecy within the Cube said he would, the New World Alliance established the Black Order, charging it with finding the remaining 109 shards of Innocence - that still exist - , the Accommodators who were to wield it, and to prepare for the battle that would come once again."

After that last word, the room fell into a cold silence as each of the occupants in the room digest the new information. Some had the look of confusion like Rin and Len while the other two had the look of absolute nothing. For a pair of teens, they sure know how to hide their emotions behind a mask of calmness.

The silence continued for a few more second before the girl in red broke it with a simple hum.

Asuka raised her hand to her chin. "Alright. Let's say that your story is true," She said, not really believing his story but gave him the benefit of the doubt. The children gave her a weird look but Allen stayed quiet as he waits for her to continue. "This Earl and his family, they made the whole humanity their enemies and yet they were able to destroy half of humanity. What kind of method did they use to create such a devastating and terrifying result?"

Allen hummed as he went to answer her in his monotonous tone. "Akumas. They have an army of Akumas." Asuka raised her eyebrow in a universal gesture for him to continue.

"They are artificial creatures that is created by the Earl. It comprised of one or more human souls, metal skeletons and Dark Matter, the latter two supplied by the Millennium Earl himself. By design, they are forced to obey the orders of the Earl and the other members of the Noah Family without question, even if it is against their will. These akumas are their main forces in the war. There are certain levels that the akuma could reach by killing a huge amount of humans. Or you could say they can evolve. Anyway, the higher the levels, the stronger they are. At the moment, the highest level known is level three but I know that they can go further then that. Which is a dark thought." Allen said solemnly. He then went about explaining in a deeper contents about the akuma on Asuka's request. Especially about how only the innocence can kill or purify them as well as the Noah.

"How about these innocence? I can only guess that our powers are these innocence as you call them."

"Yes, your source of powers comes from innocence. It's an ancient substance or crystals created by a single original human. There are two types of innocence. One is an equipment type, such as Rin and Len there with their earrings. The second one is a parasitic type, such as Asuka, Freya and myself..." He stayed quiet for awhile - as though he was hesitant on saying something - before he continued. "Though they might be weapons for us to use in this war, but they are actually sentient being with a will that chooses their own master or wielder."

"Sentient?" Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes. Not everyone can use the innocence. They have to be chosen by them. If the innocence deem them unworthy and yet they still wish to use them, the innocence will punished them that could be considered as something worse than death." The twins visibly shivered at the thought as they unconsciously touched their earrings as though to give them some reassurance.

"Damn, the guy or woman that created this innocence must be one powerful individual..." Freya mused. "Who is this person anyway?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "A person who is loved by god."

"Is he or she the one that wields the Heart?"

Allen's eyes widened at the question. "So you were listening to me..." He ignored the annoyed 'hey' as he continued. "Yes, I believe so."

"You don't seems so sure." Asuka reckon.

Allen shrugged his shoulders again. "There's not much documents on something that has happened 7000 years ago."

Asuka nodded her head as she accepted his answer.

"Can you explain the Earl and his family?" Len said to get the conversation moving.

"Certainly. The Earl, known for being the first human to land on earth had gone crazy 7000 years ago. To achieve god's prophecy, he and his family that consist of 13 members made it as their mission. Each members posses a power that's beyond human capabilities even without the innocence. They call themselves humans while us ordinary people as sub-humans. They see us as insects because unlike them we're not super human and weak."

"This is a very hard story to swallow, Allen." Asuka said, finally saying that one thing that's been on everyone's mind.

"I know. I don't expect you to believe me right away but I need to warn you before its too late." Allen said, his tone turning dark. "Unfortunately for those who are chosen by the innocence, you guys have a certain aura that reeks of holy energy. And these energy are fully hated by both Noah and akumas. So they will do whatever they can to destroy the innocence. Including their accomodators."

Asuka raised her brow at that. "You're saying we are being hunted down by these creatures?"

"Yes. It's amazing that you're still alive actually. Even more so if you don't even know about them after having your innocence for a few years. The akumas are everywhere. They can be in the form of your neighbor or father. It doesn't matter. Because other then killing humans, their priority is to kill their number one enemy, exorcist."

"Exorcist? I don't remember having connection with the church." Freya snorted at the title.

Allen chuckled at her apparent dislike to the church. "It's what the people in Black Order calls those who are accomodators. And we've been called that for so long that it kinda stuck. Even the akuma calls us that."

"There it is again. Black Order, what's that?" Rin ask.

"It's an organization that has been formed to solely end the war. It's where most of the accomodators are. Once they find out about your synchronization with an innocence, they will take you there to train you for battle."

"You make it sound like we don't have a choice but to follow them." Freya said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Yes, that's exactly it. You're not just hunted by the Noah and akumas but your also hunted down by the black order. They need as much exorcist as they can to win this war."

"They sound like bad people even though they're trying to save the world." Rin said solemnly.

"Well... that's true but I heard that the black order is getting better. What I'm worried about is the Vatican. They are scums among scums." Allen growled with so much hate that it shocked the people around him. But it soon disappeared, along with his killing intent. "Well, that's why I made this orphanage..." He continued.

The others leaned forward again in anticipation when he is about to answer their earliest question.

"For some unknown reason, the innocence prefer teens or young adults as their wielders. It's either because that's when we're in our prime or it's because we can fight longer, but either way, I want to find other accomodators and give them shelter. A safe place where other akumas can't reach them for a short amount of time until they are ready to fight back."

"You're basically doing what the black order is doing." Freya pointed out.

Allen shook his head. "It's almost the same but there a different between my method and theirs. I want to give the accomodators shelter and safety as well as survival knowledge so they could protect themselves from the Noah and akumas assault. As much as I hate to admit it, but the moment you are chosen, you're in this war whether you like it or not. It's do or die, I guess. And unlike me, the black order or rather the Vatican will force their exorcist to work for them. They will force them to fight till the bitter end. It doesn't matter to them weather you're a child below twelve, if you're chosen, then you have to fight for their cause..." Allen explain as his voice changes when he got to the part about the black order. "So, do you understand?"

"You are basically creating a third party in this war." Asuka mused as she smirked at his apparent shocked face.

"That's... actually a good interpretation." Allen nodded dumbly.

"So does this mean we will learn how to fight?" Len ask, his face oddly determined.

"Learn to survive, but yes you can say that."

"So, do we have to purify these akumas when we're done training? "

"If you want to. But I won't force you to, because if I did, I would be the same as those from Vatican."

"OK! After I get stronger, I want to help save the world!" Rin proclaimed excitedly as she punched the air.

"Ri-Rin?!" Len was flustered by his sister's antic but stayed quiet after hearing Allen amused chuckled.

"OK, hold your horses ribbon, let's hear Allen out until the end before you make any rash decisions." Freya said, pulling the girl back down.

Asuka nodded. "Ah, yes. The only question left unanswered now is your position Allen," Allen tilted his head so Asuka continued. "What is your role in this war, Allen?"

Allen stayed quiet for a few second to gather his thoughts before answering. "I want to end this war. It's true that I do want to find comrades by creating this orphanage. But I don't want to force children into this 7000 year old war. So if anyone is willing to follow my cause, it would be much appreciated."

"Then what's your reason? The reason you fight?" Freya ask.

Allen didn't answer. Instead he gave them a sad smile that drowned all their reason to push for answers. For some reason, in that short amount of seconds, Allen seems so fragile that the other occupants in the room was afraid to ask further, in fear of breaking him. So they stayed quiet.

"Well, OK then. If that's the case, I'd rather stay with you than being dead or a slave to the Vatican. What about you two?" Freya broke the silence as she stretched her aching body after staying in the same spot for the last 30 minutes. The twins nodded in unison, they too wanting to stay with Allen.

They then turned their attention towards Asuka who has been quiet for quite some time now. She finally sighed, after noticing their stares. "Alright. For now, I will believe in what you say. But know this, I won't be staying here. I am the Kudou family's heir afterall." Allen nodded in understanding. "But I will help to provide instructors to help the occupants in Walker orphanage train to fight," Allen was about to protest but she cut him off. "I doubt that you can teach them all. As of now, you are my partner in business. I need you to create products for our company. So don't think you can slack off after explaining this holy war. I don't care whether this world is about to end, but my company still needs to do business. "

Allen chuckled at the statement. What a strong headed oujo-san. "Alright. But you need to keep this war a secret."

Asuka snorted at that. "Like anyone would believe me if I were to tell them that," Allen raised a single brow at that. "Well, OK, maybe they would but that's beyond the point. I won't use my power for something so petty." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Well, with that being said. I, Freya would like to conclude that after much discussion, a third party known as Walker orphanage will now commence our operation 'Saving the world while creating havoc to the other two sides'! " She exclaimed which got a very energetic 'yes' from Rin.

Allen couldn't help but to smile at his new comrades and soon to be family.

* * *

 **Energetic bunch aren't they.**

 _Agree. Excited._

I hope this is the right decision.

 **It's either here or in the hands of the corrupted Vatican. They don't have much of a choice really.**

That's what I'm frustrated about.

 _Worry._

 **Well, you can't do anything about it but to move forward. At least, they have you to guide them. I pity those exorcists who are in the hands of the corrupted.**

I'll save them too. I can't leave them in the hands of those selfish old fools.

 _Agree._ Innocence. Allen experimented. _Sad._

I'll save them. They don't deserve a fate of ignorance.

 **...You haven't changed one bit Allen.**

 _Curious._

What makes you say that?

 **Nothing. I just hope that big heart of yours won't backfire on us. If you die, I die too afterall.**

 _Frustration!_

Haha. It's OK crown clown. It's not like what he said is untrue. But Neah...

 **hmm...**

You should be more honest. You're such a tsundere.

 _Amused. Laughter._

 **Who are you calling a-!**

* * *

"Is there something funny Allen?" Asuka ask, giving him a weird look.

Allen cough before putting on a smile. "Nothing. How about we have dinner together? As a show of our new profound friendship."

Freya snorted but nonetheless followed the excited twins towards the kitchen.

"They're good children." Asuka noted with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah," Allen nodded. "Did you know that Freya is actually 19?" He added absentmindedly.

Asuka gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

* * *

 **TL : Hope you enjoy the read. Also, I hope my explanation was understandable? I don't know if the history lesson was right (And yes, some changes are intentionally for my AU) but I hope I could shade some lights.**

 **Fun fact: Sebastian=demon= ancient = has been around for a long time = Fun things ^ω^**

 **I'll let your imagination run wild for now... Hehe...**

 **And Yup, cheers for the new third side that I call the Walker Orphanage! Let's pray that no one dies! ≧∇≦**

 **Please leave a review, favorite or follow. There are very much appreciated. Stay tune!**


End file.
